The Dawn of Reclamation
by stormdragon981
Summary: After discovering evidence of Ancient Human, Ancient San 'Shyuum and Ancient Precursor survivors and artifacts, the recently formed UODC (made of humans and former covenant species, except for the prophets) deploys forces in the Andromeda Galaxy amidst the Clone Wars. Wanting to find the artifacts, at allocates, the UODC creates plans to bring the entire galaxy under their control.
1. Back Story

**The Dawn of Reclamation**

**Hello citizens of FF, I am stormdragon981. I'm new to this **

**gig so please, only constructive criticism and new ideas, no flames. Now that that is out of the way, to the story.**

**This story will be a crossover between star wars (a few years after the clone wars movie took place) and halo. I will warn you there will be a few elements of bioshock and titanfall (because those games were awesome) like wall running, and plasmids. I will update as fast as I can, but because of school, some chapters may take a while to make. To compensate I will make the chapters as long as I can.**

**LET US BEGIN!**

**Factions:**

**United Orion Defense Coalition: After the peace talks between the brutes and the elites were concluded, the former covenant species (except for the prophets) and unsc united under one banner. Though Jul managed to escape, fire team crimson, majestic, palmer and the master chief recovered Halsey and the Janus key. With the new forerunner technology, the UODC began a 200 year long advancement. One product of this advancement was the production of artificial stem cells that could provide users with "powers" like fire, electricity, telekinesis, etc. Along with this, scientists were able to reverse engineer what was left of the composer and now every flag ship is outfitted with a similar super weapon. By the end of this golden age, the combined fleets numbered in the millions and completely dominated the galaxy. **

**Galactic Republic: It has been a few years since the galactic republic entered the clone wars. The books state that the republic fleet numbered in the millions, so we will be going with that. **

**Plot Summary**

**The 500,000 strong fleet that was supposed to be monitoring Halo 07, which has been over run with flood, accidentally activated a giant slip space portal which dragged the ring to the Andromeda galaxy. They immediately went after it. Fortunately, the ring ended up in an uninhabited part of the Andromeda galaxy. With the ring quarantined, the Oni decided to send probes and AIs to explore the galaxy. Through there research, they learned everything, the CSI, the Republic, Jedi and Sith, all the different species and planets, and even the real identity of Palpatine. Eventually, ONI discovered evidence that there was surving ancient humans, ancient san shym and precursers along with their technology. After this discovery, and after reviewing the clone wars, the UODC decided that they needed to bring the Andromeda galaxy under their control. **

**Meanwhile, CSI spies somehow found out about the ring and dispatched a fleet to capture it, not noticing the quarantine fleet. Then the republic found out that the CSI found out about the ring world and dispatched Obi-Wan and small fleet of ships to reach the ring world first, but ended up getting captured. **

**Seeing an opportunity to enact their plan, and not wanting the flood to be released, Oni ordered the quarantine fleet to defeat the CSI fleet and rescue Kenobi and establish diplomatic relations with the republic while reinforcements arrived from the Milky Way. **

**This is where the story begins.**


	2. Chapter 1

**1:15 pm. **

**UODC ****_Jupiter_****\- Class Capital Ship ****_Tempest_**

**Commander/Oni agent Utkarsh Eisenhower **

"Another day, another patrol," said Utkarsh. Utkarsh was an experimental Spartan created by ONI. He had every Spartan augmentation given to him from 1 to 4. He was also upgraded with cybernetic implants to give the strength of the mjonir armor along with every plasmid the UODC had produced. It was discovered that heavily augmented Spartans could handle the plasmids without suffering any of the side effects, so obviously only they were equipped with it. However there was one thing that separated him from anyone else. He was a hybrid of promethean and human. It happened on halo ring in fact. He had been deployed with a promethean knight that his AI Icarus had managed to hack. They had come across a teleporter which they were going to use to return to the drop ship. However, the teleporter malfunctioned and fused them together, giving him the abilities of a promethean, like forming hard light shields and swords along with teleporting, and the mind of an AI. With his white black and blue forerunner-like armor on with a black and blue cape and white hood, while standing at 8 feet tall, you would be forgiven if you thought he was an ancient Greek god. (He is not god, just making that clear. It isn't an officers uniform, but he is a Spartan/promethean hybrid, so I made him a little unique.

Jupiter class ships, having a length of 70 km and a width of 66km, were a force to be reckoned with. Bristling with ventral plasma beams, particle cannons, hard light lasers, nova fusion missiles, pulsar howitzers, antimatter warheads, supernova warheads, black hole and white hole bombs, molecular destabilizer rays, and a reverse engineered composer, only forerunner and ancient human ships could take it on. The only ship that could destroy it were precursor vessels. The specialized 100 meter reverse engineered forerunner armor, protected it from anything. All UODC ships are equipped with the same technology as shield worlds, in the case of a halo ring firing.

The fleet had recently bombed the entire ring with anti matter bombs, completely annihilating every organic life form on the wring, including the gravemind. It was probably for this reason that Oni did not fire him after his men teleported the ring to this galaxy. When he discovered that there was an entire civilization in this galaxy, he was not very surprised. He had long suspected that other galaxies had life, but what surprised him was that humans somehow evolved here. Maybe after finding the ancient civilization artifacts they will get some answers.

"Commander, a CIS fleet, numbering 100,00 has just jumped into hyperspace. Intelligence confirms that Jedi Master Kenobi is on board. They will be here in 3 hours." Alerted Aiden, the ships resident AI. Unlike other AIs, Aiden's avatar was the eye of the pyramid, to show his superior intellect to most humans, except him.

" Have a fifth of the fleet cloak and take up positions by the two moons. When the separatist fleet gets within range, take out all the ships, except disable the flagship, I will board it myself," ordered Utkarsh.

Meanwhile, in the "Unstoppable" CIS fleet

Asajj Ventres was contemplating her mission. Cunt Dooku had ordered her to investigate the new ring world. He believed that this world would be valuable base to launch surprise attacks against the republic. They could also use it to research new forms of weapons like their emp weapon that was destroyed by Anakin Skywalker.

" Ma'am, we have an incoming message from Count Dooku," said a tactical droid.

"Put it through," replied Ventress.

" How close are you to the ring world," droned Dooku.

"We will be there in 30 minutes," replied Ventress.

"Be careful when entering the world, I sense that there are more powerful forces at work. And be sure to get any information you can out of Obi – Wan," commanded Dooku.

"Yes Master," replied Ventress.

Little did she know about the 'powerful' forces at work.

Obi-wan was having a very bad day to put it mildly. The jedi council had just learned that CIS had found a ring world, so they dispatched obi wan and a stealth ship to investigate for themselves. Unfortunately, they somehow got spotted by the separatists and now he and his men were prisoners. Normally he would planning a way to escape the ship, but something in the force warned him that something else was going to happen.

**Well that was the 1****st**** chapter, as always please review and favorite. See Ya!**


	3. Chapter 2

"The separatist fleet had just jumped out of hyperspace sir," reported Aiden.

"Good, everyone prepare to fire, target the reactor cores only use your anti-air weapons, we can't risk destroying the capital ship and our HIV!" commanded Utkarsh.

"Um sir, the enemy fleet is hailing us, " shouted one of the officers.

"Put them through and hold your fire," commanded Utkarsh.

Asajj Ventress' mission had taken an expected turn the moment she arrived at the system. She was in complete awe of the alien fleet that stood before. The ships were massive with their angular industrial look, with black and grey shading and blue lights dotting their hulls. Even the smallest of the ships easily dwarfed the Lucrehulk-Class battleships in her fleet. She didn't pick up any energy signatures from them at all, as though they were dead. Yet they seem to be fully active and charging up their weapon systems!

"Hail them now, we must determine if they are friend or foe, engage them if they turn out to be a threat," she ordered.

" ROGER ROGER," replied the B1 battle droid.

When the hologram appeared she was in for another shock. The being that stood before her was huge, standing at 8 ft. tall and wearing some form of advanced armor along with a flowing cape. The most shocking thing about was that she could not sense him at all, as though there were Midi-chlorians in this being, or any of the beings on the ship.

"I'm Ventress of the CIS, you are trespassing on our territory, leave now or be destroyed," she commanded.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, that is a very good joke you pulled their, you actually think you can defeat us. Here I will make this simple for your small brain: Hand over the jedi and his men and leave now, or I will destroy your fleet and kill you or turn you into a robot, your choice, that will be all," replied Utkarsh.

"All ships, fire everything, burn them until there is nothing left," commanded Ventress. Soon space was filled with red bolts as the CIS fleet through everything they had at the opposing fleet. Imagine her surprise when all 400,000 ships were standing unscratched. Next thing she knew a blinding light blinded her vision just after her ships fired.

"What is the status of the fleet," asked the droid.

"Ma,am, the fleet is gone, another 100,00 thousand ships appeared from behind the moons and destroyed the fleet and disabled our engines, we have no way of escaping," reported the droid.

No, no, no, no! This can't be happening! My whole fleet just got wiped out.

"Launch the boarding craft, grunts and jackals and drones take the aft section, hunters and Sharquoi (deleted species) in the hangers and take out the vulture droids. Elites, Spartans and brutes, come with me and take the bridge," commanded Utkarsh.

Too make matters worse for Ventress, she just spotted hundreds of boarding craft piercing all over her ship and one was headed straight for the bridge.

"Bring kenobi here, if these aliens want him, they can _have him!,"_ ordered ventress.

It turns out that Obi Wan's suspicions were right a few minutes after he felt a premonition in the force, he saw all of the ships in the CIS fleet firing all their weapons at a some target and then they were all simultaneously obliterated. Right after that a group of droids had come to his cell and dragged him to the bridge. Once he got there, he was shocked like Ventress at the alien fleet that stood in front of them. Suddenly, explosions from within the ship erupted along with reports of unknown hostiles swarming the vessel and not being affected by laser fire. Then a massive drop ship floated in front of the bridge, followed by several beings teleported in to the ship. (borrowed that from Destiny). Some of them looked like clones except taller and wearing very advanced armor. Some creatures looked like large primates and the other aliens looked reptilian with four mandibles for their mouth. Then there was the leader in the middle in his cape hood and armor. He couldn't feel any of them in the force, but from the crackling of lightning around him, he could tell he was powerful.

"Well, what are you waiting for Ventress, are you going to attack me or not?" boomed the creature.

With a battle cry, Ventress charged at him, lightsabers blazing. What came next turned his world upside down. The giant first grabbed the lightsabers by the blades, ripped them from her hands, and froze her in ice in a few seconds. Then a glowing 3 foot long blue blade projected out of his fist and stabbed Ventress sending her flying across the bridge while she disintegrated. Then he unleashed a powerful telekinetic shockwave, destroying the magnaguards behind her. The other creatures set about destroying the rest of the commando droids on bridge.

"Master Kenobi, I need you rescue the rest of your men and then join me on my ship, we have much to discuss."

"Alright I will be there soon," replied Obi Wan, just now getting out of shock.

20 minutes later, 2 spartans were escorting kenobi to the the bridge which was in the interior of the ship for greater protection. Once inside he found a small table in the center with Utkarsh sitting in one chair with two strange looking drones.

"So Obi-Wan, I know you have a lot of questions about us, but first there is essential information you must know before you ask. We are not from this galaxy and second that ring world we are defending is not our home world," said Utkarsh.

"Okay then why are you in our galaxy?" asked OWK.

" Well that ring had a deadly parasite that when unleashed it would consume all life with sufficient biomass. It had broken out of containment and overrunned the rings defenses. However when some of my troops entered the ring to try and bring the defenses back online. We accidentally activated its slipspace drive, transporting it to this galaxy, knowing that there was intelligent life out here we immediately chased it to prevent it from spreading. As an extra measure we bombed it with antimatter to remove the infestation. No doubt some of it survived. So we are here monitoring it. We also wanted to establish diplomatic relations with the Republic so we can end the clone wars and stabilize this galaxy, ensuring that there is no threat to this ring and no way of unleashing the flood," replied Utkarsh.

"We would be more than welcoming of support, especially considering the firepower your fleet posses. We would have to travel to coruscant to negociate with the senate and jedi council," said OBK.

"I can dispatch a fifth of our fleet, but we will negotiate in my dreadnaught, understand, questioned Utkarsh.

"Of course," OBK replied.

"Good, I will contact my leaders, they will appear via hologram, our fleet will arrive in a hour, until then you can remain in one of our quarters," said Utkarsh.

One hour later

Anakin Skywalker POV

Anakin was in a very distraught mood. Obi-Wan had been missing ever since he left for the ring world. He was beginning to think he was dead when he received a transmission from Cody.

" General Skywalker, we have received a transmission from General Kenobi, he says he is with a small fleet of aliens on their way to negotiate with the Republic about an alliance."

"Roger that, I will get Master Windu and Ahsoka and will go and meet them."

Soon enough, large fleet of alien ships showed up.

"Master, I am not sure this is a good idea. They have a whole fleet, what if they are going to invade us," worried Ahsoka.

"Don't worry snips. Obi-Wan said these guys were friendly so this shouldn't be a problem," replied Anakin.

"Sir they dispatched 5 fighter bombers, what sho- wait they are hailing us," called out the clone pilot.

"Follow my flight path to the flagship, any deviation will be considered an act of aggression, which will result in your planet being turned to ashes," crackled a deep alien voice.

"Sure, these guys are the friendliest beings in the galaxy," mocked Ahsoka.


	4. Chapter 4

"It just doesn't feel right Arbiter," said Lord Admiral Terrence Hood. By all normal accounts, he and the arbiter should be dead. However, thanks to new genetic research, the life span of all of the member species has quintupled, so hood and arbiter have been able to remain alive.

"I know how you feel my friend, but it is our duty to reclaim these artifacts. You should feel more strongly about this than I, these are your ancestors and their allies, you are the successors of the forerunners, and both of these reasons should enforce finding the Precursors. Your people were meant to inherit the mantle from the Precursors, then the forerunners took that away, then that resulted in the flood ravaging the galaxy and the firing of the halos. Then came your second chance, then the covenant nearly stole that as well, resulting in the flood being released and the halos almost firing again," replied Arbiter.

"It isn't the artifacts I am talking about, it is seizing this galaxy from its inhabitants, we are not even from this galaxy, what right do we have to rule it?" questioned Hood.

"You have seen the intel we have gathered from the probes and AI, this galaxy is tearing itself apart, and they don't even realize that palpatine and dooku are manipulating them into letting him become emperor of the galaxy, we are the only force that stands in their way," reasoned Arbiter.

"Okay, at least we won't go in guns blazing," conceded Lord Hood.

"Sirs, the Republic delegates are here, masters Windu, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and padawan Ahsoka," reported Utkarsh.

Ahsoka POV

As the diplomatic shuttle flew through the 100,000 strong fleet, she was amazed at the size of them, it was as though they simply emitted power.

"I must warn you Jedi, our species has connection to the force, nor do any of the other species in our coalition, just making that clear to avoid confusion and in case you attempt to sabotage our ships," warned Utkarsh.

To say the Jedi were shocked beyond belief was a massive understatement. It just did not seem possible, all life forms had some presence within the force.

"The commander here had explained to me that they came from an entirely different galaxy than us, we can't expect the life forms to be similar to us, despite the fact that one of the species here is human like some of us," explained Obi-Wan through the transmitter.

This served to somewhat ease the Jedi. When they approached the capital ship after following the fighter-bombers they noticed that there were no hangar doors open. Just when they were about to crash, a small portal appeared, which sucked them in a gently set their ship down.

When they got over their surprise, they took a glance around the hanger. Everyone, especially Anakin, was agape at the size of the hanger and the variety of fighters stored within. They also took note of how the platforms kept disappearing and reappearing in streaks of blue light, and different parts of the ships seemed to just fly right onto them with the use of robotic arms.

"Greetings, Jedi. I am Commander Utkarsh, I will escort you to the meeting room. Because of security reasons, we can't allow you to scour the ship until we work out an agreement," Utkarsh. As the trio followed Utkarsh through the hallway they heard something from a random group of soldiers that talking amongst themselves.

"Did you hear the news, they have finally made the plasmids safe for use, they are testing them out in the combat center right now."

As if on cue they walked by a room with see through metal lining it. Inside there were several soldiers shooting lightning, fire, plasma, water, ice, strange insectoid creatures (look up terror bites from time crisis 4) out of their hands. Others were using telekinesis and throwing large objects around or picking up guns and swords and fighting without eventoching them.

Eventually, they reached the meeting. Standing there were two figures who were projected as very accurate colored holograms. One was appeared to be a high ranking officer, standing in a prestigious uniform. The figure appeared to be a reptilian alien with four mandibles instead of jaws and wearing what appeared to be some kind of ceremonial armor.

"I am Lord Admiral Hood of the United Orion Defense Coalition," spoke the human.

"And I am Arbiter Thel 'Vadam of the UODC," spoke the other alien.

The delegates then recited their titles.

"We were hoping that we could settle an agreement for your government to join the Republic and allow easier access between our forces and ease into this galaxy," started Windu.

"I am sorry master Windu we can't give up our sovereignty to you, besides we have our own galaxy to watch over, and we barely have a military presence here. And we can't officially declare war without our own civilian population protesting. They do not want another war," replied Arbiter.

" I understand, perhaps you could sell us some off your weapons so we can gain an edge over the separatists," offered Windu.

"You must understand we are a bit wary of our advanced technology falling into the hands of an unknown civilization, so we have a counter offer: we can't declare war, but we can set up multiple private military and shipping companies to deploy small but adequate amount of forces to aid you and provide shipping for your supplies. Our slip space drives travel through miniature black holes nearly instantaneously, so you won't have to rely on hyperspace lanes," offered Hood.

"This seems like a good offer, your forces have already demonstrated that they can easily destroy ships and droids, but we will have to find a system to settle yourselves into." said Obi-Wan.

"Not a problem, we can terraform any planet quickly. We will just set up our base in the system where the ring world is once we transport it back to our galaxy," interjected Utkarsh.

"Alright well that is settled. Now, we have heard of your space superiority to the separatists, however we would like to see a demonstration of your ground force to cement your support with us. We were going to invade ryloth to liberate it from the Separatists, but since you are here, maybe you could do the honors," requested Anakin.

"Commander, Admiral Brian is here with that new species that recently joined the U.O.D.C.," alerted Aiden.

The species was known as troopers. The species real name was impossible for anyone to pronounce, but when translated it meant trooper, so they were designated that name. (look up alien trooper halo on google and clink the link to the halo wiki to see what the alien trooper and other deleted alien species that I may or may not add). They seemed to be the perfect combination of elites and brutes. Combining the tactical mind and refined fighting skill of the elites with the strength and brute force of brutes. When their military force was merged with the U.O.D.C. armed forces, a portion was put under the command of Admiral Brian, a rookie with a reputation of using unconventional but surprisingly effective tactics.

"What a coincidence, it seems we will both be testing something new today," remarked Utkarsh.

Admiral Brian was having the time of his life. For the first time he will be seeing some real action, in another galaxy no less. And he was in charge of leading the new trooper forces in their first battle. While he had the utmost confidence in them, any failure would be blamed solely on him so he was weary of making any mistakes.

"Admiral, this is Utkarsh have you read the briefing on everything we know about this galaxy?" questioned Utkarsh.

" Yes sir."

"Good, a jedi by the name of Aayla Secura will be on the bridge to evaluate the battle. Don't do anything to crazy! The last thing we need is to get the jedi and/or the troopers wiped out. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

Eventually a jedi starfighter came out of hyperspace and docked with the capital ship. Eventually Aayla appeared on the bridge.

"_I have to admit, she does look hot," mused Brian._

"Admiral Brian, I presume," said Aayla.

"Welcome aboard the _Olympus Mon_ jedi master, we almost left without you, nah just messing with you," joked Brian.

However, Aayla was not amused.

"I see you don't have sense of humor, ok let's get this over with, Andrew plot coordinates to Ryloth, execute maneuver 75," ordered Brian.

"Yes sir."

Soon a rupture in space appeared and all of the ships jumped through. The moment they came out of slipspace, they appeared right in front of the separatist ships instantly ramming and destroying the blockade without firing a shot.

"Alright lads, let this first battle be one for the scrapbooks," exclaimed Brian!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again readers. Don't worry the story is not dead, I am just having trouble coming up with ideas for the upcoming ground battle, if you have ideas post it in a review. Anyway I plan to start some other stories while I try to come up with ideas. One will be another halo star wars crossover, but it will be classic stronger but smaller halo universe vs. larger but not as strong star wars universe. Another story will be a halo mass effect crossover. Speaking of which, I want you the readers to decide where the mass effect people and the halo guys should make contact, Harvest, a halo ring, in the middle of space, or on a flood infested planet. Personally I like Harvest but if want something else I am all ears.**

**See ya later.**


End file.
